


How Will I Take It When You Call My Name?

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Women don’t kiss me anymore.  Present company excluded, of course.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Will I Take It When You Call My Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Lets end the year with a little smuff. This conversation came to mind out of nowhere; those are the best kind really. The title is from the Prince song _Soft and Wet_. It doesn’t quite have anything to do with the story but it’s a damn good title IMHO.

“A woman kissed me today.”

“Hmm?” Erin looked up from brushing her hair. She was sitting on the side of the bed, glad the day was over. Sometimes being a bureaucrat took too much energy. There was just one more day to go to a much needed weekend.

“A woman kissed me today.” Dave repeated.

“Was it a dare?”

“Not that I'm aware of.”

“Was she pretty?” Erin asked.

“I guess so.”

“You guess so? David, I know you, you know when women are pretty.”

“Every woman is beautiful in her own way. You all have that something that makes you sparkle and makes men want to tear your clothes off and claim you like cave men.”

“What’s my sparkle?”

“Well your eyes, to start. You’ve got the most beautiful blue eyes that convey every emotion; even the ones you want to conceal. You’re a natural blonde with gorgeous hair. You’ve got those sexy legs and you know they're sexy even when you pretend that you didn’t put on just the right outfit to show them off.

“And that’s just the superficial stuff. As soon as you're engaged in conversation, everyone in the room knows how brilliant you are. You’re well-educated, well-spoken, well-cultured, and well-versed. That, Erin Strauss, is just the tip of the iceberg on your sparkle.”

She didn’t know what to say. Erin never expected to hear something like that. She knew Dave had this tendency to say the right thing when he needed to, or wanted to. But he didn’t have to say that. He could’ve said she was smart with nice hair, eyes, and legs.

The words he chose were what made her quiver. So when he got down on his knees in front of where she was sitting, rewarding him with a kiss was effortless. The second kiss was just because. She was the girlfriend…she could do that.

“A woman kissed you?” She asked.

“Ahh yes, we’ve come full circle. Yes, a woman kissed me; this afternoon.”

“So tell me all about it. Did you like it?”

“It made me slightly uncomfortable.” Dave replied. He was still down on his knees, had moved her crossed legs apart and was kneeling between them.

“Really? Who was it, was it a groupie? I thought you had to show proper ID to move around Quantico unescorted.”

“No, it wasn’t a groupie.” His hands moved up her nightshirt, taking hold of her panties. Yeah, those would have to go. “I find those experiences to be kind of interesting. Some women can be completely wanton with a total stranger. It piques the interest of the profiler in me.”

“Mmm hmm, I'm sure that’s not all it interests.” Erin grinned. “Tell me who it was.”

“I didn’t bring it up to start naming names. I just…lift up a bit baby.”

Erin did as he asked and the panties came down. He took a look at them, purple satin was always sexy.

“You just…” she scooted back on the bed. She wasn’t sure what he was up to but she’d be ready.

“Women don’t kiss me anymore. Present company excluded, of course.”

“Of course.”

“It was just strange to me. Not that it’s improbable that women would find me unbearably sexy but, you know, it hasn’t happened much lately.”

“Perhaps it was the scent of another woman on you.” Erin replied. “Some women are into that.”

“No, I don’t think so.” Dave lifted the hem of the nightshirt. It went up and over her head. Hmm, she was wearing a bra too…interesting. “This was probably more of a hero worship thing. But I find I don’t like strange kisses. I may have used to like them but I don’t anymore.”

“I think that might be called growth.”

“I was thinking it was called Erin. When you’ve had the best, the rest just don’t hold up.”

“You talk much bullshit Agent Rossi.” She laughed as she moved up to the top of the bed.

Dave had no choice to go with her, his tee shirt coming off somewhere on the way. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Erin reached down for the pajama pants; he wasn’t going to need those. Dave shook them off his legs and ankles as she stroked him. When he moaned in her ear, he could feel her shiver.

“You always know how to touch me.” He whispered, putting his hand over hers.

“Do you want to be jerked off?” Erin asked. “I know sometimes the simple things are the sexiest.”

“Oh no, I want to be inside you. Damn baby, I want to hear you call my name.”

“You're so turned on right now.” She smiled as he spread her thighs further apart. “Was it me or the anonymous kisser?”

“It’s all you, Erin.” His nimble fingers unsnapped and disposed of the bra. “You know what you do to me.”

“I have some idea.”

Dave pulled her hand away before he got too excited. He took a deep breath before sliding closer and closer to her. He felt Erin tense when he first slipped inside; she always did that. She would tense, quiver, grip him, and then sigh. Usually things that a man had down to a science bored him. Nothing could be further from the truth when it came to his woman.

“Fuck me David.” She cupped his face in her hands.

“That’s sexy. It’s even sexier when your adorable ass is in the air.”

“You're a dirty old man.”

He would show her how dirty he was. He would go deep, thrust, and fuck her like she liked to be fucked. When Erin was satisfied so was he. The way her nails dug into his back and then his hips…she was satisfied. The way her back arched, her thighs clenched, and her toes curled; he was definitely doing something right.

“Oh my God…David! David! Shit, shit, ohhh David!”

He kissed her hard, pressing her further into the mattress as his rhythm reached a peak. Dave pulled himself back so that it wouldn’t end too soon. A romp in the sack was nice but he knew Erin wasn’t quite there yet. No point in playing the game if all the participants weren't enjoying themselves.

“I'm not gonna come without you.” he whispered against her lips.

Erin grinned, sliding her hand between them to touch herself. The way she whimpered when she touched her clit nearly made Dave explode. There wasn’t enough room to put his hand over hers, to feel what she was feeling. But he knew. He knew from instinct and experience. It would take a lot of fingers and toes to count the number of times he’d brought Erin to a breathless climax. Her eyes were closed now, her mouth open, it was so sexy to see her satisfy herself.

“Mmm baby, that’s it. Ohhh God, yeah, yeah baby, ohhh…”

Dave felt himself falling, surrounded by blackness but looking up and seeing a sky full of sparkling stars. Erin’s free hand gripped him hard as she came, crying out his name. That sound was almost better than all the ones that came before. Almost. He gripped her too, letting the electricity flow through him, into her, and back again. Soon there was just silence; the sound of breathing filled the room just as the sounds of lovemaking had a few moments before.

“If you ever fuck anyone else like you fuck me, David, I’ll kill you.”

“I’ll remember that.” he replied.

“I'm serious.”

Dave laughed some, kissing her. He didn’t want to stop; the woman turned him on. She made him feel like he was the best. It wasn’t just the sex, it was everything. Oh my God, Erin Strauss was becoming his best friend. Shit, when did that happen?

“I know you are baby.”

“The groupies and cadets can kiss you as much as they want, but you belong to me.”

“Don’t let go.” He whispered, kissing her once more. His body slowly separated from hers but he took her in his arms. Erin kissed his heartbeat as she always did. Dave loved that she didn’t always feel the need to cover up anymore like when they first got together. He wasn’t the only one growing. “Wait…did you say cadets?”

“Oh please, it’s so obvious that Ashley Seaver has a crush.”

“I didn’t encourage…”

“Stop.” She put her hand on his chest. “You think I don’t know that? It still doesn’t change the way she might feel. Shall I intimidate her? Ask around, I'm good at it.”

“You better not.” Dave replied laughing. “I told her in no uncertain terms that that wasn’t going to happen again.”

“Did you hurt her feelings?”

“I tried not to…it was an uncomfortable situation all around. Tonight made up for it though. I should brag about being kissed more often.”

“You better keep your lips to yourself, Agent Rossi.”

He surely would, except where one woman in particular was concerned. The woman in his arms, flushed, happy, and surely eager to have a little more fun before they closed the curtains on another evening together.

***

  



End file.
